Doppelgangers
by Senkou-No-Maihime
Summary: Len Kagamine was forced to play along with Rin's prank. Doppelganger. ONE-SHOT


A/N:

I got tired of writing tragic stories lol. This one's a comedy so I hope I don't have a bad sense of humor. Ahue.

PS: It is stated by their creator that Rin and Len are _**Mirror image**_**s. **Though they said you can interpret their relationship as twins, lovers, etc.

* * *

><p>"Leeeennn !" I yelled as I entered the house.<p>

"Leeeennn !" I called out again.

"What?!" He came out of his room upstairs, his headphones hanging around his seemed a little irritated because I was yelling. Maybe he was composing another song? Oh well.

I went upstairs to face him.

"Hmmm..." I studied his face.

"W-What?" He asked.

I moved my hand up to the back of his head then grabbed his ponytail, causing his hair to fall.

"H-Hey !" I ignored him and continue on what I am doing.

I fixed his bangs down that were sticking up at random directions and rummage my pocket for my extra hairpins. I found four pins there and decided to put it into Len's hair just like mine. He really look _exactly _like me. We're **Mirror Images **after all.

"Perfect!" I said, letting out a grin on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>-Len's POV-<strong>

**_"migikata ni murasaki choucho kisu shita kono heya no sumi de_**

**_setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru_**

**_hibiku piano fukyou w-"_**

"Leeeen !" I heard Rin yell.

Great. just. GREAT. I was recording a song for a contest now she just had to yell. She really need to stop her habit of yelling my name everytime she needs something, it's so...unladylike.

"Leeeen !" She called me again. ugh.

I unplugged the headset and left it hanging on my neck, I walked towards the door and opened it.

"What?!" I said in annoyance, she smiled then ran upstairs and stopped in front of me.

"Hmmm." She leaned closer and stared at me intently, so I took a step backwards.

"W-What?" I asked. Damn, I stuttered.

She moved her hand up to the back of my head then grabbed my ponytail, causing my hair to fall.

"H-Hey !" I said. She just ignored me and continued on whatever she is doing.

She fixed my bangs down that were sticking up at random directions and rummage her pocket searching for something. When she found four pins, she smiled then put it at my hair, just like her hairstyle.

Uh Oh.

"Perfect!" She grinned.

_I have a very bad feeling about this._

"What are yo-"

Rin grabbed my hand and started dragging me to who knows where.

"Rin ! Hey ! Let go of me !" I yelled as I struggled to be free from her grip but I can't.

We stopped infront of _her _room.

_Oh God. Please don't. Not that again._

* * *

><p><em> —3rd Person's POV: Mekakushi Dan hideout—<em>

_"_Onii-chan! Wake up ! _" _Momo yelled at her sleeping older brother.

"What... so early.."

"What do you mean it's so early?! It's already 10 in the morning ! Get up already ! We're going to the amusement park today, remember?" Momo yelled.

"Ugh." Shintaro groaned and covered his head with a pillow.

Irritated, Momo went out of the room to find Kano.

"Hey Kano, do you still have that ...uh.. megaphone? Can I borrow it for a sec?"

"Yeah. Sure!"

Momo went back to where her brother was sleeping, with a _megaphone _in hand. She directed it to her brother's ears and shouted ;

"WAKE UP ! YOU STUPID NEET ! "

* * *

><p>—<em>Back to the Kagamines. Len's POV<em>—

"Len-"

"Nooo !" I tried to run but she grabbed my tie.

" I haven't said anything yet !" she yelled, holding back her laughter.

"Whatever it is I won't agree !" I yelled back. My guts are telling me that this is a bad idea.

"Seriously Len calm down! " She laughed. Still holding my tie.

" How can I calm down? I won't go to school in your place anymore ! N-E-V-E-R !" I yelled. She laughed even harder.

Yeah, I went to school in her place before, it was _hell. _She asked me if we could exchange places, I'll go to school as her, she'll go to school as me. I never want to do that again.

"Do you really think I'll allow you to do that again? If I remember correctly, the last time you went there as _me_ you went to the boy's restroom! They thought I was a _pervert !_" She said.

"Is it my fault ?! And why did you dragged me here?!" I yelled. She just smiled or more like an evil grin.

"Well, I thought that since we look alike and all-"

"-That's because we're mirror images "

"Shut up ! Let me finish !" She pulled my tie closer. I sighed.

This girl is a pain.

"As I was saying, since you _are _my mirror image why don't we do something fun- "

"NO !" I said

"Ehh. You're boring." She pouted.

"I don't trust _your _definition of _fun._"

Yeah. She said that it'll be _fun_ if we switched places back then.

"I swear, this time it will be fun for _both of u_s."

I sighed.

"Fine. What is it this time?"

* * *

><p>—3rd person's POV: Still at the Kagamines—<p>

"Rin...forget it, this is embarassing."

"It's fine ! No one will notice!"

"But why do I need to wear your extra clothes? "

"You agreed on this, right? Oh and by the way, if you _ever _tried to escape..." Rin trailed off and showed Len a photo on her cellphone.

"I'll post this on my account with a caption saying: _I caught Len trying to wear my clothes! _" Rin threatened.

It was a photo of Len _putting on _Rin's blouse and was wearing her shorts.

"What the?!"

Len couldn't do anything about it so he just do what Rin wanted. He didn't have a choice anyway.

* * *

><p><em>—Mekakushi Dan. Location: Park.—<em>

_"_Hibiya, tell them that I'll just go to the restroom for a minute." Momo said.

" ok. "

Momo ran towards the restroom, she couldn't stop it any longer so.

* * *

><p>—Location: Park. —<p>

Rin was sitting on a bench near a park, she have a blank look on her face and was looking down at her hands when a girl walked by.

"Hey, miss..." Rin called out. The girl stopped and looked at her. She have a short hair, just like Rin's but it was yellow orange, and some of it was tied into a side ponytail at the right side.

"Hm? What is it?"

Rin glanced up to the woman, she still have that expressionless face .

"Do you believe that doppelgangers exists?" Rin asked.

" No. I don't believe that they actually exists. What would happen if a person saw one by the way ?"

"Well, a doppelganger is double of a living person. From what I have read, if a person sees another person's doppelganger, it wil bring them _badluck. _While if a person sees his/her _own doubl_e, it's a sign of _death" _Rin said in a serious tone. That made the girl shudder.

"Is that true?"

"Beats me." Rin shrugged.

" T-Then, I should get going now..." The girl said and walked away from her.

" What a weird girl_-O_w!" The girl bumped into another girl—

"I'm sorry." she said.

"It's okay—huh?" The girl—okay, it was Momo, looked at the person who bumped her, and at Rin who was still sitting at the bench a few meters away from where she is standing.

"Is something wrong?" The girl who bumped into Momo asked, tilting her head a little.

"N-n-nothing !" Momo ran away as fast as she can.

* * *

><p><em>—Momo's POV. Location: Park. —<em>

W-What the heck?!

I ...

That girl that asked me if I believed in doppelgangers, and the girl who I bumped into ... looked _exactly alike._

' A _doppelganger is double of a living person. From what I have read, if a person sees another person's doppelganger, it wil bring them badluck.'_

Bad luck.

Bad lu_- _oh wait, maybe they're twins? . I hope so.

I should go and ask her if she have a twin sister.

But which one? The really look alike. It's like... they're the same person. Aagh! Never mind !

This is creeping me out.

* * *

><p>—Mekakushi Dan. Location: Park—<p>

"What's taking Momo so long?" Shintaro asked. They were all gathered and was going to go home, they're just waiting for Momo.

"Geez. That girl. Seriously_-_"

Momo came running to their direction and stopped right infront of them.

"haah...haah.."

"What the heck happened to you?"

"Doppel..." Momo said, still chasing her breath.

"Doppel?" Kido asked.

"Doppelganger! " With that, she fainted.

"What...was that?"

* * *

><p>—Rin's POV. Location: Park.—<p>

I think you already figured out what I meant by _something fun_, right? If you don't, then I don't care.

Just kidding.

To those who still haven't figured it out,  
>I'll just tell you myself.<p>

To tell you the truth, it wasn't really my _doppelganger _that the girl bumped into.

It was _Len._

The whole thing was my plan.

I'll ask people if they believe in doppelgangers then when they walked away from me, a few meters away, Len will bump into them.

They'll think that he's my doppelganger, then they'll freak out.

And that... _is fun!_

"Told ya, it'll be fun!" I playfully smacked Len's arm. He went back to his original clothes and...hairstyle.

"Yeah." Len chuckled.

We're currently on our way home when Len suddenly stopped walking, so I stopped too.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He pointed somewhere so I followed it with my gaze.

I froze.

It's my...

"Doppelganger ! " We shouted at the same time then ran.

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Kano." Momo said.<p>

"No problem. It's fun using my power to freak others out anyway."

* * *

><p>AN:  
>To those who are confused why they ran away .<p>

_.. In fiction and folklore, a __**doppelgänger**__** or**__**doppelgaenger**__is a look-alike or double of a living person who is sometimes portrayed as a harbinger of bad luck. In some traditions, a doppelgänger seen by a person's relative or friend portends illness or danger while seeing one's own doppelgänger is said to be an omen of death._


End file.
